Tough Little Boys
by Kiekoh
Summary: InuKag, MirSan pairings. Miroku and Inuyasha reflect on how they reacted to being a daddy.


A/N: Ok, this is a song fic. But it's a bit different than the one I did before (Man to Man) because it's about Miroku and Inuyasha (no not a yaoi) The entire song will be at the end. The song is modern and talks about buses and going to school, etc. So the story won't fit the song perfectly but will fit the general idea. And there is a little AU on Kagome's family on her dad's side, as well as Inuyasha's on his mom's side. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang. Or the song, it's by Gary Allan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha blinked silently. His ears twitched and his face turned red. He had no clue how to respond.  
  
"Inu-kun?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Hm?" He asked comming out of his daze.  
  
"Aren't you going to say wow or something?"  
  
"wow. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha! Aren't you happy at all that I'm pregnant?"  
  
"We're. . .gonna have a kid?"  
  
"Uh yea, what else do you think would happen, we're married now and as much as you like to. . ." her words were cut off by the hanyou's mouth on hers.  
  
"As much as I like to what?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"As much as you like to this" she said kissing him and she proceeded to take off his clothes.  
  
---------------------  
  
Miroku's half smile didn't leave his face for weeks. He was going to be a daddy. He hoped it was a son. But he really didn't care anymore because Naraku was dead and he was no longer cursed. He and Sango had gotten married and now, she was pregnant with their first child. She was well into the pregnancy now and was due any day now.  
  
"Miroku. . ." the ex-demon hunter called from inside the house.  
  
"Yes dear mother of my child?" he said, a grin on his face. It fell as she walked to the door, her face covered in sweat.  
  
"Go get Lady Kaede and Kagome. . . ."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Going, going!" he said running at top speed to get the two women. He ran in without announcing himself, covered in sweat and breathing hard, "Sango. . .Sango is having. . .having the bay. . ." he said before fainting. Inuyasha laughed and caught the monk.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Kio!" Kagome called.  
  
"Yes momma?" The little girl asked comming out from behind the little hut they lived in. Kagome had decided to stay in the past when the shards had been collected, plus her and Inuyasha had gotten married and had their daughter.  
  
"I need you to go to Sango's and tell them that supper is almost ready, and whenever they are ready to come on over ok?"  
  
"Yes momma. . .can I play with Mina?" she said jumping up and down, her blond curls bouncing. Kagome smiled, glad that her great grandfather's blond hair had been passed to her child, not to mention Inuyasha's grandmother had had curly hair, or so he said.  
  
"Yes, but after they've gotten here, you come straight back and wait for her."  
  
"Yes momma" she said running out excitedly.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Mina!" Kio yelled from her front porch. The other girl laughed and ran up. Her dark straight hair fell into her lavendar eyes as she bowed slightly, because her mom was making her be polite.  
  
"Thank you Kio for inviting us over to dinner, it is greatly. . . ." she looked at her mom, confusion written on her young face.  
  
"Appreciated." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Oh you're trying to make her into a smart ass aren't you?" Inuyasha said walking out of the house. Kagome hit him on the head.  
  
"Not in front of the girls Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't ever say that word Kio. . ." he said to his daughter.  
  
Her amber eyes looked up into his, and with all the innocence of her age, "You mean ass?"  
  
Kagome hit Inuyasha again. "See!"  
  
"Yes. .that word" he said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Can we go play now daddy?" Mina asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, you can go." He said waving her off. Sango and Kagome walked into the house to finish the preparations for supper as the boys sat on the porch and watched the girls play.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Yea. . .you never backed down. Not even when he was beating you so bad!" Miroku said chuckling.  
  
"I refuse to be beaten by the likes of. . .Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha replied with a disqusted look.  
  
Miroku just laughed, "Why don't we do things like that anymore? Even after we defeated Naraku, we still went on adventures like that."  
  
Inuyasha just pointed in the general direction of the girls. "When Kagome and Sango got pregnant, that's when and why we stoped."  
  
"Oh yea. . .I remember you not letting Kagome do anything for those nine months."  
  
"You didn't either monk. . ." he said, scowling at being teased.  
  
"I know. We've become soft I think..."  
  
"It's their fault" he said indicating the girls, both the older and younger ones.  
  
"That it is...Remember when Kio first started her miko training with Lady Kaede?"   
  
"I didn't want Kagome to let her go. . .I sat on Kaede's porch all day waiting for it to be over so I could bring her home. But you can't tease me about it. You were the same with Mina and Sango training her to demon hunt. . ."  
  
"Mmmm yes, I didn't want one of her little fingers to be cut off with one of those sharp weapons. I'd rather her be a miko. . ."  
  
"I'd rather Kio learn to fight."  
  
"We should let them learn both I think."  
  
"That's a good idea. . ."  
  
"Ah, but then they'd be away from the house more. . ." Miroku waited for the reaction he knew that comment would get from his best friend.  
  
"Bad idea. . .very bad idea"  
  
Miroku coughed to hide a laugh, even though he agreed whole heartedly with the hanyou. "What about when she gets married? You know Shippou has taken an intrest in her."  
  
"That little runt isn't comming anywhere near my daughter." he added a growl in that to show his dislike of that idea as well.  
  
"Hm, but she will get married one day, even if it's not to Shippou."  
  
"That's a long way away now monk, I'm not thinking of it until I have to. What about Mina?"  
  
"She's going to be celibate. . ."  
  
Inuyasha laughed out loud at that comment. Miroku smiled, though he was being dead serious, he didn't want his little girl to be exposed to men like himself.  
  
"Come on it's time to eat!" Kagome called from inside the house. "Is Shippou here yet?" she asked comming out on the porch.  
  
"He's comming momma!" Kio said with a smile, pointing down the road at the little fox demon running up.  
  
"I told you, me living with Lady Kaede isn't a good idea. . ." Shippou whined, breathing hard and jumping up to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Shippou. . ." Kio said with a glare to show she didn't like being forgotten.  
  
"Oh Kio!" he said jumping down and hugging her, "Hello beautiful," he smiled at Inuyasha's growl. "Hello Mina, you look lovely today as well!" he added hugging her too. "Come on, let's get something to eat. . ." He grabbed both the girls' hands and led them into the house, both giggling.  
  
"Why, I should knock him out. . ." Miroku said gripping his staff, Inuyasha was still growling. Kagome and Sango laughed and taking their husband's arms, led them into the house, calming them down along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I never once  
  
Backed down from a punch  
  
I'd take it square on the chin  
  
Well I found out fast  
  
A bully's just that  
  
You've got to stand up to him  
  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
  
They turn into big babies again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Scared me to death  
  
When you took your first steps  
  
And I'd fall everytime you fell down  
  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
  
And I followed your school bus to town  
  
Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
  
At least not in front of my friends  
  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
  
They turn into big babies again  
  
~~~~  
  
Well I'm a grown man  
  
And as strong as I am  
  
Sometimes its hard to believe  
  
That one little girl, with little blonde curls  
  
Could totally terrify me  
  
If you were to ask  
  
My wife would just laugh  
  
She'd say "I know all about men  
  
How when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
  
They turn into big babies again"  
  
~~~~  
  
Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
  
And when I get home, and I'm all alone  
  
I'll sit in your room for a while  
  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
  
At least not in front of my friends  
  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
  
They turn into big babies again   
  
When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
  
They turn into big babies again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! How'd you like it? I think it's alright. Anyway, see ya around, thanx for reading! ^_^ laterz! 


End file.
